Birthday Bash
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Today is Jeremy's birthday and the gang decides to celebrate. But Xana has other plans. Can they stop the attack and still have time to celebrate or will they lose and Xana be the one to celebrate? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a nice calm Saturday and Jeremy fell asleep at his computer again. But it wasn't your average Saturday. It was Jeremy's birthday. The others were in Odd and Ulrich's bedroom talking about what they should do for the day after their classes.

"I say we should get ice cream." Odd said licking his lips at the thought of a double fudge sundae.

"I say we should get him some computer magazines." Aelita suggested.

"I know. We should give him Kiwi for the day. But I think it would be more torture than fun, for him and Odd both. But I think an even worse torture would be telling Jeremy that he couldn't go to the Factory all day." Ulrich said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"My question is how are we going to wake him up later? And if he wakes up early what do we do then?" Aelita asked.

"I think the boys will go check around and set everything up at the Factory. In the meantime, Aelita and I will stay here to keep an eye on Jeremy. We'll call you if anything goes wrong." Yumi replied.

As soon as Yumi finished talking Ulrich and Odd ran like Xana was at their heels. Soon the boys were hard at work.

"Hand me the streamers will you Odd?" Ulrich asked.

As soon as Ulrich took the streamers out of Odd's hands, he headed for the massive helium tank for the balloons. Odd then grabbed the nozzle, inhaled, then started singing in a very high-pitched voice.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Jeremy, Happy Birthday to you!" After Odd finished singing Ulrich spoke.

"I think it would be an unhappy birthday for Jeremy if you sing like that." Ulrich teased.

Meanwhile on Yumi and Aelita's end things were going so well the girls were planning on falling asleep themselves. That is until the Superscan went off. As soon as the Superscan went off Yumi and Aelita took off running. Yumi called Ulrich on the way.

"Ulrich quit your decorating and hide the decorations. There's an activated tower. We heard the Superscan go off. Jeremy will probably call you with the details soon." Yumi said. Ulrich ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked.

"We have to hide the decorations. There's an activated tower on Lyoko. The girls can't hold Jeremy back from a mission now can they. Especially when Aelita is the only one who can deactivate towers?" Ulrich said while lifting a box of paper lanterns.

"Odd get the helium tank and whatever you do don't breathe in any of the gas. The effects of the gas will last even when Jeremy gets here then he will really know we were up to something." Ulrich said.

"Roger that good buddy." Odd responded.

A few minutes passed and the boys took every single box and hid them. There was one problem, however. They forgot to take down the decorations they already put up! But before they could even think about taking down the other decorations before Jeremy got there, he burst through the elevator doors.

"Uh, Happy Birthday Einstein?" the boys said in unison.

"Thanks guys but right now there's an activated tower in the Desert Sector. Yumi and Aelita are already in the scanners. I'll start the virtualization process." Jeremy said.

As soon as Ulrich and Odd reached the scanner room Ulrich stepped into the last available scanner.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!"

Suddenly Jeremy heard a thud followed by someone talking.

"What do I look like to you Odd, the Overboard!?" Ulrich said angrily.

"Sorry." Odd replied.

"So, Jeremy, where's the activated tower?" Yumi asked.

"The tower is 46 degrees West and 28 degrees North. I'm materializing your vehicles now." Jeremy responded.

"Let's go. The sooner we get this done the faster we can get back and celebrate. Besides, I'm hungry and I could really go for some chocolate cake." Odd said.

"Odd for once in your life can you stop thinking about food and focus!?" Ulrich said angry at the fact that his friend wasn't paying any attention.

Yumi noticed the tower and the trouble along with it then decided to tell Jeremy.

"Jeremy the tower is in sight but there are 4 Krabes guarding it." Yumi said.

"Well, I guess that's one for each of us. Charge!" Ulrich shouted while riding on the overbike towards the tower.

He raced over to the Krabe, jumped, landed on its back then sliced the Krabe on the center of its back. He then went to try and help Aelita so she could deactivate the tower.

"I'll get it!" Odd shouted as he ran to help Aelita.

"Hey that's cheating, and you know it Odd! You're only doing this to increase your monster count!" Ulrich shouted.

Afterwards Odd shot a few laser arrows and killed the Krabe. Ulrich then went to help Yumi but realized it was to late. All the monsters were defeated.

"Well there goes my good mood." Ulrich pouted.

Then the others heard a scream. "Help me!", it was Aelita.

Suddenly everyone realized the Scyphozoa was lifting Aelita into the air with its tentacles. They all instantly took off. Odd used his laser arrows to stun it while Yumi and Ulrich used their weapons to slice the monster's tentacles. Afterwards the monster fled and Aelita fell. The others rushed over to her.

"You okay princess?" Odd asked.

"I'm fine." Aelita replied.

Then she ran and deactivated the tower. Afterwards Jeremy launched a RTTP. They were all in Jeremy's room this time. The others sneaked up on Jeremy who was asleep at his computer again.

"Happy Birthday Einstein!" The others shouted in unison.

Suddenly Jeremy shot up and turned around to see his friends smiling at him. Jeremy noticed Odd was holding something wrapped up. He then handed it to Jeremy who then unwrapped it and noticed it was a photo of them.

"Thanks guys." Jeremy said.

The End

Please leave a review any and all comments/advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
